Insecurity
by StrugglingHero
Summary: Tess Tyler has an uncanny ability to manipulate a certain brunette. Mitchie/Tess. Femslash.


**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own Camp Rock.

**Insecurity**

Summary: Tess Tyler has an uncanny ability to manipulate a certain brunette. Mitchie/Tess. Femslash.

The wooden door to her bunk swung open. Tess Tyler did not bother to look who it was. She already knew who it was. After one last dab of make-up, Tess turned around.

"Hey Mitchie!" she greeted with a smile. Tess Tyler's smile is never an empty one. It always had something behind it. Whether it was fake politeness, backhanded ridicule, or sick hatred to those she considered her competition, her smile was always loaded.

Strangely though, happiness _might_ describe what the blonde diva was feeling right now.

Mitchie smiled back at her. Then as if it was too much effort to hold the smile, it crooked into a frown.

Quickly, Tess approached Mitchie and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tess has always been the master of portraying the emotion she needs to even though being an ice-queen is what she does best. Right now, concern and empathy was needed on stage and Tess does the transition smoothly. Her eyes soften, her voice lowers in pitch and becomes more soothing and caring.

"What's wrong Mitchie?"

Even Tess Tyler herself was surprised at how concerned her voice sounded. The concern she's feeling seemed too strong and fiery for it to be a charade. The blonde put it off as something to think about later.

Mitchie Torres had not responded to her.

"Did you tell Shane?" Tess asked.

She already knew the answer to her own question. Mitchie would say no. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to explain the crestfallen face of Mitchie.

Mitchie shook her head and blurted out a shaky 'No.' Tess sighed and cupped Mitchie's cheek. She couldn't help but notice how soft and smooth they are.

"It's okay. You'll work the nerve to tell him how you feel eventually." Tess whispers to her.

A twinge of guilt grounded through Tess. There was another reason she already knew Mitchie's answer. Mitchie could not profess her love for Shane because Tess will not allow her to.

It wasn't by force. No. That wouldn't be her style. She doesn't know Mitchie's dirty secrets yet so it doesn't leave her with anything to work with.

Guidance. It's the term that Tess Tyler would use. Everyone else would call it manipulation.

Tess Tyler can manipulate people as expertly as ventriloquist can control a dummy. She has always been able to zero in on someone's insecurity (or weakness) with ease. Then, she can use those emotions like strings to a puppet to control someone.

Tess Tyler is not someone to be mess with.

To be fair, Mitchie had not offended her in any way. The problem, however, is that Tess likes Mitchie Torres. Why else would she really feel concern for her?

There's no other explanation.

How could she like Mitchie this way? Tess wasn't quite sure herself.

She just couldn't help but be drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame the saying goes.

Tess has no idea why she likes Mitchie. However, she felt _good_ wanting Mitchie. That's enough for now.

"I'll tell him tomorrow," said Mitchie.

Tess can only smile. "Good for you." Her smile stretched wider as Mitchie smiled back at her. Tess circled her arms around Mitchie and enveloped her in a hug.

Her smile was gone. She had hoped that Mitchie would lose her resolve by now.

She could do what she's always done: pick out Mitchie's insecurity and subtly parade it in her place. Tess could "guide" Mitchie to questioning her self-worth. The brunette would wonder if she's good enough for Shane Gray.

Tess wouldn't be finished. She would show concern and compassion for Mitchie and tell her that she doesn't want her to get hurt. Her compassion would incite fear of rejection to creep up Mitchie's psyche. It would be enough to paralyze her once again. Mitchie would not have the nerve to tell Shane Gray her feelings.

Tess sighed. Just thinking about manipulating Mitchie makes her _exhausted_. It had always been effortless for Tess to pull the strings but it felt draining to do it to Mitchie.

She can't do it.

She won't do it.

If she doesn't, Mitchie would be able to finally tell Shane what she wants to say.

The thought of her with Shane rouses jealousy inside of her. Mitchie should be her.

Tess pulled away from the hug and looked at Mitchie. Mitchie's angelic face was smiling at her. "You go tell Shane how you feel."

It kills her to say it.

"Mitchie, there's one thing you should know though," she began. It was time to deface Shane's image so Mitchie would not want to be with him. Tess took a breath and prepared herself.

No hurtful and demeaning lies came out her lips. Her lips did not move at all. Instead, she pulled Mitchie close to her and planted her lips on hers. Mitchie did not respond but Tess Tyler did not care. She pursued the kiss and her chest swelled a little when Mitchie's lips moved just for a moment.

She gently pushed away and smiled as she saw that Mitchie's eyes were closed.

"I just want you to know that I like you Mitchie," she whispered. And with those words, Tess exited her bunk leaving a stunned Mitchie.

Tess left because she herself was insecure. She feared Mitchie's rejection. She didn't like intentionally leaving herself vulnerable to another person. And yet she would bear it because she likes Mitchie. Of course, there's no point on completely leaving herself at Mitchie's mercy so she left.

She really was at Mitchie's mercy. Mitchie could still choose Shane and crush her. Or she could choose Tess. . .

Tess could only smile a happy smile at the thought of it.


End file.
